regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 3 Episode 6
Recap Day 95: 1509-07-09 (continued) Pyramid. Tempos Temple. Leech Island. Albert takes the old journal out from Bruno's belongings and reads the last entry: :To whoever finds this, I am already dead. :My friends are dead or dying, and I expect none of us to make it home. I am now on an island in a tar pit, with no hope for escape. Lizardfolk stand on the shore and shrill shrieks that I can only interpret as laughter. :I have enclosed in the back of this book a gem of great value, that I give in exchange for a task. My mother lives in Lyra on the south side of Mahtava, please let her know of my death and see that she is taken care of. She is also named Jade and lives in a beach house on the south side of town. You'll know her by her long red hair. :Within the pyramid was a monster born of mist and blood, it surrounded and began to bleed Jinxy, likely bled the trolls. Only now does the wisdom of tempos make sense to me. Only Jinky's sword Broadskull had an effect on it, our blades of bronze, steel, & silver has as much effect on the vampiric mist as a spit ball on a child. Worse as we hacked at the mist, our blows fell upon Jinxy, weather she died to our blows or the blood sucking mist, I don't know. I must ask her on the other side. Turin picked up Broadskull as she fell and fought the beast off, but yet lives somewhere in the pyramid. :Inside the pyramid were many corpses, ancient ones. Vast treasure must still exist down there, as the guardians of the pyramid are most ferocious. Lizardfolk corpses filled the front, but it seems even they have learned their lessons. Beyond the main chamber we only saw the bodies of the ancient. :We followed the map the old crone had given us and found Riftdancer behind doors locked by the sands of time. :I think the gods must have unleashed the horrors of the pyramid when people were still in it and there was no sign the box was not moved. Supposedly the words to activate it are carved into the box, but we didn't get that far. The ground just within the vault is an illusion. Without Jinxy's keen eyes always on the lookout for traps, Turin vanished though the floor and went silent. Even as he fell, the long dead High Cleric rose from the floor. Her tattered blue and black robes show her to be a cleric of my order and I felt her reach out with her mind. Though her I saw the final hours of her life. :"A mist appeared in the pyramid similar to the one we drove back, but with face and arms, that butchered the people, priests and civilians alike. The Cleric tended to the wounded and dispersed the crimson mist, only to see it reform into the vampiric mist we battled. The cleric died reaching for a shifting wall, under the box that is Riftdancer." :I dropped all we had taken from the pyramid, and he let me and let me and Palmer leave, I think because of our common order. I'm sure I will find out shortly. :The Lizardfolk have stopped have stopped their shrieking and have begun to throw things at us. I fear my time is at an end, this isn't the way I wanted to go. Give my love to my mother, Jade. :May Tempos' hand guide your journey. After the reading, the party heads back to the hourglass room. Maribel turns over the hourglass twice then tries to open the door, but it is still locked. Maribel turns over the hourglass again and the door is still locked. The party return to the skeleton leaning against a door, and in blood is written on the door "Do Not Enter", with a purple glow from underneath the door with air being sucked inside. Albert sees an overwhelming magical aura from the otherside of the door. The party want to open the door against Malcolm's advice. Maribel sets a stone plinth and a rope to open the door from a distance, but doesn't open it yet after Malcolm The party return to the hourglass room. After the hour is up the doors unlock. Maribel opens them. Malcolm throws a lit torch ahead and it falls into the hidden pit. Malcolm then throws the torch on the ground before it fell, showing where the edge is. Across the pit is the Riftdancer box as well as the skeleton High Cleric of Tempos. It carries a steel shield with the symbol of Tempos, but carries no weapon. Maribel addresses the Cleric with respect. The Tempos High Cleric reaches out to Trellis's mind to communicate, and events unfold like from the journal; first there is an earthquake, then a wraith appeared and killed everyone. The High Cleric then asks Trellis why they are here. Trellis says they are looking for passage off the island, and they heard a boat was here. The High Cleric gets angry. Albert and Malcolm flee the battle, as Albert is out of spells and Malcolm is just a sailor. Trellis keeps talking with the High Cleric, trying to reason with them. The High Cleric casts a spell and the skeletons in the room rise up to fight Trellis and Maribel. As Maribel fight the skeletons, Trellis continues to talk, saying there weren't here to steal anything, they just want a way off the island, then Trellis shares memories of what they have done since they arrived on the island, and how they mourn over the deaths of their companions, pleading for them to stop attacking. High Cleric regards the party with pity The High Cleric asks what happened of Asinar, but Trellis has never heard of this name, making the High Cleric sad. Trellis asks who Asinar was, but the High Cleric dodges the question. The skeletons stop fighting and step back from the party. The Trellis is asked would she serve under the High Cleric, and gets a vision of the Riftdancer at sea with the High Cleric in command. The high cleric then says their mission will be to right the wrongs of the world, give people the fates they deserve. Trellis kneels and agrees. Maribel, after the situation is explained by Trellis, also kneels. Malcolm rushes back in the room from around the corner and also kneels. The High Cleric is satisfied and the skeletons around the party crumble back to the ground. Malcolm goes off to gather Albert as the High Cleric picks up the Riftdancer box and some belongings. They all leave the temple together. Experience: 2270 exp Category:Misscliks Seaborn Episodes